The invention relates to a cock with a housing and a plug rotatable in the housing, the plug in its working position bearing with sealing surfaces against sealing surfaces of the housing, and on releasing its detachable connection with the housing can be brought from the working position into an intermediate position in which the sealing surfaces are located out of bearing and the housing as well as the cock remain connected.
Such a disassemblable cock is known from the German utility model 295 02 279.5. With this known cock there is inserted through the lower part of the plug a transversely lying locking bolt which with its ends projects beyond the circumference of the lower part of the plug. Transversely to the passage channel and to the axis of the plug, at least one transverse slot is made in the cock housing as a relief which points upwards in the direction of the grip and projects into an extending end of the locking bolt. With this the transverse slot or slots end within the housing below the remaining housing part which forms the upper stop for one bolt end. In this manner the individual parts of the cock, on disassembly for the purpose of cleaning, are connected to one another securely against loss. With this cock of the known constructional type it is a disadvantage that relatively many parts and various materials are required so that it can only be manufactured relatively complicatedly and expensively.
Particularly in the biological/medical field it must be taken care that a cock which may be employed in many ways may be easily disassembled for cleaning by rinsing and for disinfecting, wherein however the parts should remain with one another, and that it may be manufactured from few parts and with a low expense.